hotline_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddhism Hotline Wikia:Criteria
Editorial Policies. Major Warning This Wiki has absolutely zero tolerance for any contributor that posts personal information about anyone regardless of the editors past work. This includes: * Legal names (Firstname Lastname) * Addresses * Place of work * Any personal email or social media accounts * Personal phone or fax numbers * School addresses * Names of relatives (Yes, this includes names of IRL spouses, boyfriends/girlfriends, etc) * Personal photographs Doing so will result in a permannt ban from editing, including you being blocked from editing your own talk page. Policies *1. This wiki is not a general encyclopedia. This wiki is about the characters surrounding the Hotline Community, aka the Buddhism hotline/Jonathon Hills community. However, creating articles about real world figures or people outside of the show in general is fine, if they have had a connection with a show, as long as the content isn't plagiarized from Wikipedia. *2. It is also not a crystal ball, fan speculation is fine, unless it is completely unverifiable. *3. This wiki is not a webspace provider, nor a place to host personal files. *4. You are welcome to use the blog to discuss the show,similar to the subreddit and discord server. *5. This wiki has a "Major 5" when it comes to notability. It is automatically accepable to write about, such as characters, even if they are 1 off characters, like Phillip Butts. These are the Antifa Hotline aka DSA Customer Service and the Bloodsport show, Buddhism Hotline aka Live with Jonathon Hills, The Tech Support Hotline aka Rajeev Kapoor, The Hinduism Chatline, and the Jehovah's Witness Hotline. If another show is mentioned on a stream of one of these shows, it is automatically considered noteable. *6. Any specific person organization or product that has been the main subject of a canon video made by someone from a Hotline Show is considered noteable. *7. Anyone who is considered a significant figure in the Hotline Community is acceptable to write about. *8. While you do not need to perfectly neutral when writing articles, don't add overly hateful content about the subject. *9. Vandalism is defined as editing that is intentionally disruptive For example: ** Inserting false information into an article. ** Blanking pages or removing content without a proper explanation. ** Inserting nonsense or gibberish into pages. ** Any edit making personal attacks against other users. It doesn't even have to be directed against someone a contributor. (e.g., an editor adds "CHRIS IS GAY" into an article, or adds "GET A LIFE".). *10. Edit warring is when people don't agree on an article's content, and keep editing back and forth rather than discuss it. An editor must not perform more than three reverts on a single page—whether involving the same or different material—within a 24-hour period, except when they are reverting edits in violation of policies. *11. Do not edit other users pages, and don't be an asshole. *12. As previously mentioned, don't post personal pictures of cast members of any show. Also, don't post random pictures you find on the internet and claim they're of a cast member. Banning Banning, or as it is officially called, blocking, can happen to anyone who breaks our policies. * 1st offense and 2nd: Warning * 3rd offense: 1 Week * 4th offense: 1 Month * 5th offense: Permanent Note that, as previously mentioned, personal information will result in an immediate permanent ban. Remember, offense, not ban. Scenario: A user is warned then blanks 4 articles. They wouldn't be given a second warning, it would be an immediate permanent ban. Page protection Any page that receives an excessive amount of edits in clear violation of our policies can be protected. When are pages protected? Remember, pages won't be protected because of a single account. It must have been done by atleast 3 different accounts in a period of 7 days. A page can be protected from editing from new users, but it can also be protected from editing by all users, excluding Content Moderators who work for Wikia and Wiki Administrators. You may have noticed the golden lock at the top of this page, because the page is protected from everyone except content moderators and Wiki administrators. is the template. If a page is protected from editing from new users, then use . It looks like this: How long are they protected for? That depends. * 1st time: 3 Days * 2nd time: 2 Weeks (only if the problem starts back up within 3 days of the expiration). * 3rd time: 3 Months (only if the problem starts back up within 3 days of the expiration). * 4th time: Until January 1st, 4000 (the feature to protect a page for infinite time is broken, please select other time and put January 1st, 4000 instead. only if the problem starts back up within 3 days of the expiration). Admin-only protection is only given to pages where even semi-protection (protection from new users) doesn't help or critical pages, files, templates, etc. Where can I request protection? As of now the Wiki is small and is typically edited by the same group of users, so vandalism will be easily noticed. However, if you wish you can contact the administrator TenOfClub, for anything Wiki related. Page deletion A page is deleted when it is violation of policies. Mark a page with to tag it. It will automatically mark the page under the category "Articles for Deletion". Always check the full edit history! Make sure the page was intended to break policies and wasn't just vandalized by another user, and in addition, check https://hotline-community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/ Just note that spamming deletion templates is vandalism.. Spam pages that are deleted are usually protected from being created ever again. Adding hateful comments Don't. Manual of style This only applies to pages. * 1. Articles about characters, people, special streams, etc, should have nothing but the name and if necessary, disambiguation tags. Example disambiguation tag: (EXAMPLE) ** Jonathon Hills ** Jonathon Hills, massive fag * 2. Only write articles in English. Use American English spelling and grammar. Avoid excessive use of idioms and informal terms. Informal spellings of words, argots, or things such as L33t speak should never be used in articles. ** The color red ** El colour r3d * 3. Do not use ALL CAPS. ** He is the host of the buddhism hotline. ** HE IS THE HOST OF THE BUDDHISM HOTLINE. * 4. Avoid excessive amounts of external links. This is not Wikipedia, and not everything has to be sourced. Remember that a large amount of external links may be necessary for articles relating to special episodes. ** He is believed to have done that. https://example.com/ ** He https://example.com/ is believed https://example.com/ to have done that https://example.com/ * 5. Add as many links to other pages as you can, but not to anything unrelated. Also, avoid linking to any page outside of the mainspace (articles). ** For example, he deleted his tweet ** For example, he deleted his tweet * 6. Also, don't turn articles into what are essentially massive pools of links. If a page has already been linked previously in the article, don't link it again. ** He did this to Mathis Miles. Mathis Miles said this. ** He did this to Mathis Miles. Mathis Miles said this. * 7. Whenever the title of the article, name of a/another character, or an alternative name for the character mentioned in the article (assuming it is a character article) is mentioned, the first time it should be bolded, and bolding is also acceptable for list articles. ** Jonathon W. Hills was the main host of the Buddhism Hotline ** Jonathon W. Hills was the main host of the Buddhism Hotline * 8. Italicization can, and should only be used for, general emphasis, but use it sparingly. ** He did that. ** He did that. Categorization Categorization is important, but don't overcategorize articles. Relation to Hotlines templates WIP Rules for Admins * 1. On admin abuse... ** The Wiki's head admin User:TenOfClubs is the only one with bureaucrat rights. Contact him if you wish to become an admin. This also means he is the only one who can make you an admin and remove you from adminship. ** Don't change policies either. You may be able to, but unless it is agreed upon by admins then there is no reason to change non-admin policies. * 2. To become an admin. ** You must have been editing for atleast 100 days and have demonstrated you are a trust able editor ** You must have never been blocked, or banned, or whatever, before. 3. When deleting edits. * Due to the way Wikia is designed, to delete edits you have to delete the entire page then manually restore each edit except the one you want to get rid of. This should only be done to edits that expose personal information about a cast member. * When deleting articles that seek to advertise something or expose personal information, blank it first so that way it is completely hidden from public view.